


Eavesdropping

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Protective Siblings, and the smalles amount of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy are spending their evening at the Hunter's Moon and Alec overhears a conversation the other three have.





	Eavesdropping

It was a happy evening. Kind of like the one couple weeks ago, when they had finally defeated Valentine. But two things were different now. They were at the Hunter’s Moon, but instead of a huge celebration and the bar being filled with people, it was a chill Tuesday evening and just the four of them, - Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy - sitting at their own table on the corner of the bar. Another thing that was different was the feeling of easiness Alec felt now. Back in the time of the celebrations, his and Magnus’ relationship had been on thin ice, their future unsure and weighing on Alec’s mind.  

But now things were finally starting to look normal. He had Magnus back and he felt more confident about their relationship than he had felt before their time apart, unlike he would have imagined. Alec knew how much their time apart had affected Magnus as well, and he was certain that they would both do their best to avoid something like that happening again.

Valentine's death had not solved all the problems in the Shadow World, and after the night of celebrations they still had a lot of fixing to do before they could properly exhale. But now those waves were starting to settle and they had finally some time for themselves, to take a night off and just hang out. 

Alec was walking back to their table when he heard his name being mentioned. Curious, he stopped in his tracks, still hidden behind a wall but able to hear the conversation going on in their table. 

“I’m so happy to see that things are okay between you and Alec again.”

It was Izzy’s voice, and even though Alec knew it was wrong, he couldn’t stop himself from listening on.

“I know, me too,” Magnus replied, and Alec felt a smile rising to his face at the happy tone of his boyfriend.

“He was a mess when you left him.” Alec heard Jace say, his tone serious and slightly accusatory. “I know he put up a strong front for everyone, because that’s the way he is, but the pain I could feel through our bond was unlike anything I’ve ever felt from him. He really does love you a lot Magnus.”

Alec wanted to make his presence known, to stop Jace from making Magnus feel bad for things that were settled. But he also wanted to know how this conversation was going to go, so he stayed put.

It was quiet for a moment before Magnus spoke, and this time the happiness had disappeared from his tone, his words quiet and solemn.

“I know. I love him from the bottom of my heart and I swear to you I will never be the reason for your brother feel like that again. It was a mistake, one that only showed me how much I don’t want that to happen again.”

Alec’s heart hurt for Magnus, for the guilt and pain in his voice. He hoped his siblings could hear it too, could hear the honestly in Magnus’ words and understand that the decision hadn’t been an easy one for him either. 

“I trust your word,” Isabelle said. “But I also want you to know that if you ever hurt him again, High Warlock or not, you are going to regret it.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister’s threat. But at the same time he had no doubt Izzy would be able to make a centuries old warlock regret his actions.

“He’s our brother and we would do anything for him,” Jace agreed.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Magnus said, his tone fond.

Smiling to himself, Alec decided that he should walk back to the table. He rounded the corner and sat back to the booth, next to Magnus where he had been sitting earlier. Maybe he sat a bit closer to Magnus than he did before, but he was pretty sure that wouldn’t raise any questions. 

“Took you awhile,” Magnus said, a knowing glint to his eyes that Alec wished his siblings didn’t catch on.

“There was a line to the bathroom,” Alec said, his tone casual. He looked back to Jace and Izzy as he took Magnus’ hand under the table and squeezed it in silent comfort and appreciation, feeling Magnus send a spark of warmth in return. “Did Izzy tell you what the new Shadowhunter from Las Vegas told her when he brought his blade to be fixed?”

And just like that the conversation was back to being light hearted, no hints of the previous conversation in any of the four. Alec knew his siblings liked Magnus, and had nothing against him, but it warmed his heart to know how much they cared about his happiness.

And Alec truly was happy. He could barely comprehend how well things were in that moment. Things were okay in the Shadow World for the moment, no immediate threats for the fragile peace they were holding up. He had people who loved him,  siblings that would protect him and a boyfriend who wanted to be with him even though their relationship wasn’t the easiest. Things were better than he had ever even dared to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need other people to look after Alec the way he so often looks after those who are close to him
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm also on tumblr!](http://didnotthinkitwouldcometothis.tumblr.com)
> 
> [and twitter!](https://twitter.com/Didnotthinkit)


End file.
